Despertar
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Riza Hawkeye despierta inquieta y descubre con sorpresa a un hombre durmiente a su lado. No puede evitar pensar todo lo acontecido en su vida para llegar hasta ese punto. Royai, muy cursi. One-shot


**Despertar**

Por _Lovely Flower_

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Hace mucho tiempo no pasaba por aquí, pediré disculpas por ello, pero es difícil con el poco tiempo que queda libre (maldita Universidad) y la poca inspiración que he tenido últimamente. ¿Les dije alguna vez que cuando estoy soltera me da por escribir mucho lemon y cuando salgo con alguien se me va toda mi inspiración? XD… lo sé, estoy loca.

Este fic fue una inspiración súbita de hace dos minutos y prefiero plasmarla al tiro en papel (o archivo de Word). Espero les guste, es bastante cortito pero creo que se entenderá la idea. Para variar, Royai, mi pareja favorita. Por cierto, esperemos que en el remake se muestre mas de nuestros queridos personajes, y soñar con que en el manga haya algo mas explicito alguna vez n_n.

Lo que viene se lo pueden saltar, es una acotación mas personal =O

Quiero decir que está vez, como otras, la historia está hecha pensado en alguien qué se leerá estas líneas. Él mismo al que antes vilipendié con otra de mis historias y que hoy, pues ya ves, las vueltas de la vida (o tal vez tu decisión) nos tiene juntos de nuevo. Perdón si te hice sentir mal, pero fue la manera que encontré de desahogar mi dolor y de remendar un poco mi magullado corazón. Sólo dire una cosa que es tan cierta como mi amor por la escritura: **_TE AMO JONY_** , y creo que al final de cuentas es lo único que vale.

=O… ahora si pueden seguir leyendo…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Suelo pasar mi vida sola, al menos durante los momentos en que estoy en mi departamento sin mas compañía que Black-Hayate, mi amado cachorro. Por lo general, él es el que duerme a mis pies, el que me despierta por las mañanas para que lo alimente y el que se hace dueño de las caricias y el amor que tengo guardados en espera de poder entregárselos a alguien mas… digamos… "humano".

Pero hoy es distinto, muy distinto a todos mis días habituales. Hoy, Black Hayate ha dormido en el salón y junto a mi yace algo bastante mas grande y menos peludo.

_Un hombre._

Y si soy mas rigurosa es el hombre con el que menos creí estar en esta situación. Aunque en honor a la verdad, era lo que mas deseaba desde el fondo de mi corazón.

_Roy Mustang. Sí, el mismo._

Debo reconocer que no es primera vez que despierto así con él a mi lado, durmiendo a pierna suelta y (gracias a Dios) sin roncar, pero si es la primera vez desde el día en que ambos decidimos no volver a cruzar esa línea. El mismo día en que me forcé a sacarlo de mi mente y mi corazón, y conservarlo sólo como un dulce recuerdo de juventud, del amor más grande y seguramente, el único que sentiría alguna vez.

Creí ser yo la única que en las noches solitarias pensaba en él, y que de cuando en vez derramaba una lágrima arrepentida de la decisión de dejarlo libre para que buscara su felicidad en otro sitio.

Es que a veces, no se puede evitar… le perteneces a una persona y ella te pertenece a ti lo quieras o no. Creo que eso es lo que nos sucedió… Bastó que probáramos lo que era estar juntos para saber que no podríamos estar con nadie más. Aunque lo intentáramos (él con más éxito que yo, claramente)

Ahora, verlo dormir a mi lado es extraño. _Extrañamente agradable…_

No dormí mucho, de seguro por la falta de costumbre y por el pequeño tamaño de mi cama, bastante poco adecuado para dos personas (aunque Roy me ha dicho que es una ventaja el tener que dormir tan apretados). También la emoción del reencuentro y del volver a sentir esas sensaciones que solo el amor y su demostración carnal te pueden dar. Además siento el cabello enmarañado y tengo una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo.

Fue una noche agitada, en el amplio sentido de la palabra, que no me esperaba hasta que vi a Roy de pie en el quicio de la puerta de mi hogar muy tarde por la noche, con una mirada extraña que hizo que se me apretara el pecho y supiera que en ese instante todo estaba perdido y todas las barreras autoimpuestas para no acercarme a él se irían al tacho de la basura sin retorno alguno.

Por un momento, lo odie por ponerme en tan difícil situación, pero luego me di cuenta de que era inevitable y que su hazaña sólo había apresurado el cauce natural de la historia de nuestras vidas.

Y ahora, cuando el sol está a punto de salir y dejar atrás la noche más extraña de mi vida, ¿Qué hacer?

Es el mismo Roy quien me da la respuesta, cuando más dormido que despierto me abraza mientras murmulla cosas ininteligibles, pero que quiero creer son frases de amor dirigidas a mí.

Ya lo he decidido. No importa el tiempo o las barreras que la vida nos ponga, ni los errores cometidos y los que tal vez seguiremos cometiendo. Esta vez no hay otra opción, esta vez haremos las cosas bien: este será el primero de muchos despertares que quiero pasar a su lado.

**FIN**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Lo sé, soy cursi. Lo sé… pero fue algo que quería escribir hace harto y ahora recién me bajó la inspiración. Espero les haya sacado alguna sonrisa, o lágrima tal vez… Y espero volver pronto a publicar las historias que tengo empezadas y casi a punto de terminar.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí… Y perdón si a alguien le molestó la acotación personal del principio, pero quería hacerla.

Cariños para todos, se despide… (espero sólo momentáneamente)

_LovelyFlower_

Historia escrita y publicada el lunes 03 de agosto del 2009, a las 23:08


End file.
